


Advanced Lessons

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Multi, Nipple Play, Open Marriage, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Rimming, Size Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For weeks, Ivona had been looking forward to this night, and as their carriage rolled up the drive, she bit her lip to keep from sighing, or worse, giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Lessons

For weeks, Ivona had been looking forward to this night, and as their carriage rolled up the drive, she bit her lip to keep from sighing, or worse, giggling. Beside her, with one arm around her shoulders, Rayce smiled. It was impossible for him to be unaware of his wife's eager anticipation, and that knowledge was almost more exciting to him than his inside information about what their hosts had planned for this evening.

"Do I look all right?" Ivona asked nervously.

Rayce pretended to consider the question before bending over to kiss her neck, just beneath the ear. "You're beautiful," he told her. "There's only one thing…"

"What?" She raised a hand to her neatly-styled curls, checking if anything was out of place.

With a sly smile, he slid his hand down over the pale flesh of her décolletage, but not wandering beneath her clothing, not yet. His fingers found what they sought, her nipple, and gently teased it to rigid attention, then did the same on the other side. He looked down with satisfaction to see both delicate buds standing out clearly through the gauzy material of her gown. "There. Perfect." The carriage shuddered to a halt and the footman opened the door for them to disembark. Rayce offered his wife his hand to help her down from the high step, and together they walked up to the house.

Boden and Tigranne received them in the drawing room. Ivona and Tigranne embraced as cousins-by-marriage, while Boden, never one for prim or proper manners, settled for shaking Rayce's hand and clapping him warmly on the shoulder. "We're so glad you could come," said Tigranne. "With the children, you know, we don't get out nearly as often as we'd like." She was dressed in the current style popular among court ladies – slim-fitting dark green breeches and a man's shirt, both tailored to fit her curves. Ivona, who was somewhat more conservative in matters of fashion, was secretly pleased to see that her friend hadn't followed the Empress so far as to cut her hair short. Instead, it coiled at the nape of her neck in a loose bun, with a few dark brown strands escaping to frame her face.

"How are the boys?" asked Rayce politely.

"Oh, Halden is up to no end of mischief - since he's been able to run, there's been no stopping him. And Coren is a darling, such an easy baby to care for. His hair's coming in very dark," Tigranne said, her pride in her sons equal and undisguised.

Ivona felt a momentary pang, a twinge of regret that she would never know that feeling, but pushed it aside with a bright smile. "We must come around one day when they're awake, it's been too long."

From the side-table where he was pouring them drinks, Boden said, "You know you're welcome to come by whenever you like."

"I know," said Ivona. "But you're so busy now with everything, and we don't want to impose."

"Oh, hell," said Boden blithely, "the armies and that all practically run themselves. Being Warlord is pretty cushy when there's no war going on." He handed her a small crystal glass of sherry, and a scotch to her husband.

Ivona sipped her drink, feeling unaccountably nervous despite being in the friendly company of people she'd known for years. Rayce had promised her that the evening would be "a learning experience" for her, and had smiled in that way she'd come to recognize meant he was planning something wicked. It was just that she didn't know what to expect that was giving her nerves, and that was part of the fun.

"Oh, Ivona," said Tigranne suddenly. "I simply _must_ show you the gift that Boden got me." She rose from her seat and offered Ivona her hand. Slightly puzzled, Ivona followed her. Tigranne closed the door behind them, but not before the sounds of male laughter reached their ears. _This must be part of the plan,_ Ivona thought to herself.

The two young women walked upstairs to Tigranne's boudoir, a small and relatively simple room with a large mirror hanging above the dressing table, which was strewn with cosmetics and bottles of perfume. In the centre was a delicately-carved wooden chest, presumably a jewelry box.

Tigranne moved the smaller woman in front of her, so that Ivona stood before the mirror, and put her hands on her shoulders. "Are you nervous?" she asked softly. Ivona nodded, mute. "Don't be. Everything will be fine. It's all just for fun, you know." She ran her fingers along the curve of Ivona's neck, not far from the spot that Rayce had kissed a few minutes ago. "Besides," Tigranne continued, "it's clear that you're looking forward to this." Her hand strayed lower, brushing over Ivona's pert nipples. "Hard as glass," she whispered in her companion's ear.

Ivona blushed prettily. "It's true," she admitted. "Rayce was toying with me in the carriage on the way here."

"Mmm," said Tigranne, smiling. "There's something so lovely about doing it in a carriage, don't you think? I suppose it's the motion, as well as the risk of someone seeing you, that makes it more exciting.

"Oh, we weren't… I mean, we were only kissing. Nothing more than that," Ivona said, blushing more deeply.

"Well, you ought to try it some time," teased Tigranne. Her arms circled Ivona's slender waist, holding her close. "But that's not what I brought you here to talk about…" Ivona realized that the other woman was gradually lifting her skirts, higher and higher, until she stood before the mirror, exposed from the waist down except for her silk stockings, with the delicate fabric of her gown crumpled up in Tigranne's fists. "Very pretty," murmured her captor. "Spread them just a little, so I can… there." Ivona gasped as Tigranne's finger parted her lips, gliding easily against her damp skin. When that finger found her clit, she half-jumped and had to lean forward to brace herself against the table.

"You feel so soft," Tigranne said. "And very wet." Indeed, a new gush of excitement was already seeping over her fingers. She smiled. "Open the box in front of you, Ivona."

Hands trembling, Ivona did so. Inside, amid the tangled necklaces and earrings, lay a slender ivory cylinder, slightly thicker than a man's thumb at its thickest point, and tapering to a rounded tip. At the base, it narrowed, then flared again broadly. "Hand it to me," Tigranne ordered as she got down on her knees.

"Oh… oh no, please," whispered Ivona, beginning to suspect what was coming next. Rayce had used his fingers there, but she'd never had anything larger.

"Don't worry," said Tigranne, kneeling behind her. "It will feel strange at first, of course, but soon you'll love it. Now, bend forward a bit more." She spread Ivona's cheeks gently, and her tongue darted in to lick the younger woman's puckered hole. Ivona half-giggled, half-moaned as Tigranne's tongue teased and moistened her. When the hard tip of the plug began to press against her opening, she tensed, though. "Relax," Tigranne told her. "You can do it." Slowly, the ivory shaft inched its way into her tight rear. Ivona's legs shook and she bit her lip, but she did her best to do as she was told and relax. Suddenly, with a silent pop, it was inside her, all the way to the flanged base that held it in place. She gasped with relief, for though she was still being forced open, the sensation was less intense than it had been at the widest point of the plug.

Tigranne smiled, reaching between Ivona's spread legs to flick her clit for a few more seconds. When her guest began to moan, however, she stopped and stood up, leaving Ivona bent over her table, bare-assed and soaking wet.

"Oh, is that all?" said Ivona, feeling half-disappointed and half-relieved. Surely now Tigranne would take the plug out of her aching rear, though she did regret not being allowed to finish the job.

With a laugh, Tigranne shook her head. "Hardly, my dear. Straighten yourself out, we're going down to dinner."

"But… what about this?" Ivona wiggled her backside anxiously.

"What about it? You'll get used to it. Before too long, you'll be wanting something bigger in that tight little hole of yours." Tigranne studied herself in the mirror, tucking an errant strand of hair back into her bun.

Uncertain what else to do, Ivona stood, gingerly. She could feel the plug inside her, but other than the stretching sensation, it wasn't too uncomfortable. She lowered her skirts, smoothing them with slightly-shaking hands, and examined her burning face in the glass. "How long will I have to leave it in?"

"Until one of us takes it out," said Tigranne with a sly smile. "Don't worry, though – Boden usually can't bring himself to wait too long. For all I know, he'll do it in the middle of dinner." She laughed at Ivona's surprised expression. "Oh yes, he knows already. So does your husband. No doubt they've been having a splendid laugh about it while we've been gone."

Ivona took her friend's arm to return to the drawing room. With every step she took, she was acutely conscious of the narrow shaft plugging her ass, and of the exquisite wetness between her legs. "Do you do this often?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Tigranne replied with another laugh. "Boden put my plug in just before you arrived." She moved Ivona's delicate hand down to her backside, where the startled girl could feel, through the heavy fabric of her breeches, a hard, smooth shape, lying flat between her buttocks. It felt much larger than the one Ivona was currently wearing. "You'll see it later, no doubt," said Tigranne cheerfully, and the two of them descended the staircase to rejoin their husbands.

Boden and Rayce were deep in conversation when they returned, but broke off, both smiling broadly, when the women entered the room. "Are you ready to go in for dinner?" Boden asked.

Ivona, unable to avoid blushing with their eyes on her, nevertheless nodded politely. "That would be lovely," she said, trying to keep her voice level. Rayce took her arm and the two couples proceeded into the dining room. Boden held open the heavy oak door to allow them to enter. Ivona had to stifle a squeak as she passed, when the Warlord gave her an open-palmed pat on the bum. She knew he must have been able to feel the plug, and she had certainly felt it move within her from the pressure of his hand.

Cautiously, she sat down at the square table set for four. Rayce sat across from her, Tigranne took the seat to her right, and Boden was at her left hand. The servants, who had been standing nearby waiting for their arrival, began to move in a practiced ballet, pouring wine, serving soup, bringing in new dishes and removing empty ones as the meal progressed.

To her surprise, as they talked of innocuous topics and ate delicious food, Ivona found herself almost able to forget the intrusive hardness embedded in her back passage. Tigranne had been right – she was getting used to it, and might indeed be able to accept something larger. She even felt it beginning to slip out at one point, but managed to clench down hard enough to hold it in. She could only imagine the mortification if she stood up and the damned thing fell to the floor for a servant to notice.

The three others kept smiling at her and eyeing her in such a way that she knew they were in on her secret, enjoying the knowledge of her predicament. It was time, thought Ivona, to turn the tables on them and do some mischief of her own. She waited until an opportune moment, when one of the servants was clearing away Boden's plate, then slipped her stockinged foot out of its shoe and ran it swiftly up his leg. Deliberately not making eye contact with him, she pushed it between his thighs and, stretching her toes, found she could just barely brush against his crotch. He was half-hard, she could feel, and as she lightly teased him, both he and his cock stiffened perceptibly. However, he managed to keep quiet until the servant was out the door and they were once more alone.

"Rayce," he said seriously, "your wife is getting to be very bold indeed."

"Oh? What makes you say that?" asked Rayce curiously.

"Well, right now she has her foot in my lap, and is clearly trying to make me embarrass myself."

"The little slut," said Rayce, smiling fondly at Ivona so that she knew he didn't really mean it. "You ought to teach her a lesson."

Boden nodded. "I think I will." He grasped Ivona's foot firmly in one huge hand, making her slide down in her seat with a little squeal, and rubbed his swelling cock against it, hard, before letting her drop and standing up. The size of his organ was obvious through the taut fabric of his breeches. "Stand up," he ordered Ivona. When she didn't immediately obey, he repeated himself more brusquely, and she did as she was told, blushing furiously. Without speaking to her further, Boden put a heavy hand on her shoulder and pushed her down, bending her over the table, holding her there despite her feeble struggles. He pushed her skirts up roughly, and ran his other hand over her smooth ass. He toyed gently with the plug, pulling it out just a fraction of an inch before shoving it home again, making her eyes water. Through the fractured sparkles that clouded her vision, she could see Rayce and Tigranne grinning at one another.

Boden's rough fingers were exploring her inner folds now. "She's a slippery one," he said to no one in particular, and forced her legs further apart with his knee so that he could push a single thick digit into her pussy. Ivona squirmed and gasped as he entered her. She remembered how much thicker his cock was and wondered, as she usually did, how she would manage to take it. When he withdrew, it left her feeling a little sore, but also aching for more. She wondered if he was about to fuck her here, hoped desperately that he would, but no, he had returned to his seat and was taking a sip of wine. "Finish your drink," he told her, not unkindly, "and then we'll finish what you've begun."

Once more denied her release, Ivona straightened out the thin fabric of her gown before sitting down again. It was hard to sip the last dregs of her drink, but she did so, then dabbed her lips lightly with her napkin and waited to be allowed to rise. After a few long moments, the others also finished their wine. The men stood and helped the ladies out of their chairs, escorting them out of the dining room and up the stairs.

At the top of the staircase, Tigranne detached herself from Boden's arm. "I should just check on the boys. You go ahead and I'll be with you soon." Her husband leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, and then led their guests down the hall to the master bedroom, while his wife disappeared into the nursery.

Boden shut the bedroom door behind them. Ivona had been here before, of course, but she still marvelled at the sheer size of the bed – it had been made especially to accommodate the Warlord's massive height. It was simply decorated, for Boden had no fondness for frippery, but the soft velvet curtains and the thick bearskin rug showed Tigranne had put her foot down about at least making the room luxurious, without being frilly.

The men shrugged off their coats and hung them neatly on the rack by the door. Ivona tried not to squirm impatiently. Before too long, they turned their attention to her. "Let's get you out of this," said Boden, plucking at the laces of her gown. He leaned against one of the bedposts to watch Rayce undress her. Ivona's husband worked swiftly to strip off her outer layers, the thin fabric slipping through his fingers. Soon she stood in nothing but her corset and stockings. She felt shy at first, but seeing the way both of them looked at her made her more eager. Consciously, she knew that she was no longer the skinny, sickly girl she'd been on her wedding night. The magic ring Rayce had gifted her with had made her stronger, and though her body would always be delicate, she had a woman's curves now, sturdier thighs and fuller breasts. Her nipples stood out, dark against her pale skin.

Rayce kissed her cheek. "How do you find my wife?" he asked Boden, keeping one arm about her slender waist.

"Very lovely," replied Boden, devouring her with his eyes. "Have your tits gotten bigger since the last time I saw them, Ivona?"

"Maybe a little," she said. "But this corset makes them look larger, too." A sly smile crept across her lips. "I think the only way to tell for certain would be for you to feel them yourself."

In two steps, Boden was in front of her. His large hands could be very delicate when he made the effort, and he cupped her breasts carefully, rubbing his thumbs against her tight-clenched nipples. She leaned back against Rayce, who pressed close to her so that she could feel his growing excitement. "It's hard to tell," said Boden after a moment. "I think I'd need to see them out on their own." Rayce needed no further encouragement to begin unlacing the corset. Soon it joined the rest of her outfit on the floor.

Boden lifted Ivona up onto the bed with no more effort than it would have taken her to pick up a kitten. Before he and Rayce could join her there, however, the door opened and Tigranne entered the room. "Coren woke while we were eating, so the nurse fed him. He's sound asleep now." She sighed heavily, unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it aside. Her large breasts were constrained by a tight-fitting undershirt. "I feel like I'm going to burst," she said. Indeed, two damp patches were already soaking through the thin material.

Making sympathetic noises to his wife, Boden folded her in his arms for a kiss. "I'm sure we can help with that," he told her. "Take off the rest of your clothes and come to bed, love." Without further ado, Tigranne pulled her undershirt off, releasing two swollen globes with dark brown nipples that protruded half an inch or more. As she bent to remove her shoes, Ivona saw a drop of pale liquid fall from one of those amazing nipples to the floor.

Boden lifted Tigranne onto the bed, giving her another kiss in the process. He fumbled slightly with the buttons on her pants. "That's the problem with this new fashion," he said to Rayce, who was undressing himself on the other side of the bed. "Much trickier than with dresses."

Tigranne laughed, raising her hips to help her husband pull down her breeches. "Are you saying you'd rather women wore skirts all the time so that you could lift them whenever you wanted?"

Boden shrugged. "I'm just saying it would be easier, that's all."

"But you always say you like seeing women in breeches, because it means their legs and asses aren't hidden away under a pile of fabric. You can get a better look at them."

"Well, I didn't say it was all bad," he replied, smiling, as he tossed the controversial clothing aside. Tigranne leaned back against the pillows and spread her legs, revealing a dark red slit edged with closely-trimmed black hair. Ivona could also make out the end of the butt plug that was wedged firmly in her ass.

As Boden began to remove his own clothes, he turned to Ivona. "I believe you were promised a lesson, young lady." She nodded mutely. "All right then. Tonight, you're going to work on your pussy-licking skills. Maybe, if she thinks you're doing a good enough job, Tigranne will even let you put one of those little hands of yours all the way inside her."

Ivona bit her lip, hoping she would do well enough to please their hosts. Before she could say anything, though, Tigranne spoke up. "I'm leaking all over the place here, so someone had better come lick me clean." Sure enough, her breasts were seeping from each rigid nipple. Boden hopped into bed beside her, gesturing for Rayce to come to her other side.

"You ever try this?"

"Not in the past twenty-five years or so," said Rayce.

Boden smiled, and gave one of Tigranne's tits a gentle squeeze. To Ivona's surprise, the milk squirted some distance, nearly as far as where she knelt at the foot of the bed, leaving a fine spray of damp spots on the linens. Then Boden bent his head to lick the spilled drops off the curve of her swollen breast. After watching for a moment, Rayce did the same on the other side. "It's so sweet," he said softly. Boden nodded, then clamped his lips around his wife's nipple and sucked, making her groan and squirm.

Rayce beckoned for Ivona to come closer. She crawled up the bed until she knelt between Tigranne's parted thighs. With his hand guiding hers, she caressed the other woman's breast. It was heavy, and the skin felt taut, almost tight. It moved like… well, all she could think of was a cow's udder, full and warm. Almost shyly, she squeezed, and was rewarded with a spray of warm milk in the face. Instinctively, she wiped her face with the back of her hand, but she also licked her lips, tasting the sweet, watery drops that had landed there.

Lifting his head from his wife's breast momentarily, Boden turned to Ivona. "I'm pretty sure your lesson's a bit lower down."

"Should I just… start?" she asked uncertainly

Tigranne looked at her with lazy-lidded brown eyes. "You know the things you like. Try those to begin with, and I'll let you know if I want you to do anything different."

Swallowing, Ivona slid down onto her stomach, wriggling into place so that her face was positioned at Tigranne's pussy. There was already a small damp patch on the sheet under her, making it obvious how wet she was. Ivona gingerly pushed her thighs further apart so she could see her innermost places more clearly. Tigranne's clit was easy to spot, poking out eagerly. Slowly and carefully, Ivona bent to kiss it, then, very softly, licked over the engorged nub.

"Mmm, you can go harder than that," murmured Tigranne. Emboldened, Ivona licked her again, harder, and then again, tasting her salt-sweet cunt juices. Tigranne moaned, stiffening her legs and lifting her hips slightly. "Oh, suck me," she gasped. Ivona wasn't sure if she was talking to her or to the men who were latched onto each milk-swollen breast, but she decided it couldn't hurt to try. She licked her lips and then closed them around her partner's clit, giving an experimental suck. From Tigranne's enthusiastic reaction, she knew she was doing something right. She tried again, sucking harder, until Tigranne cried out "Too much!" Then Ivona went back to more gentle tongue-strokes.

Boden leaned down to observe her at work. "Put your fingers inside her," he instructed. Ivona did as she was told, pushing two slender fingers into Tigranne's waiting pussy. It was soft and close, slick and hot all at once. "You can go straight to three, I think," Boden added after a moment. "She's used to my fingers, after all." Ivona smiled at that – three of her fingers together were still not as thick as two of Boden's. She carefully slid a third finger in alongside the other two, moving them slowly in and out.

"Oh, oh, it's coming out!" cried Tigranne. Ivona was momentarily confused, but looked down and saw that her partner's butt plug had slipped free and was slowly being pushed out of her ass. Ivona could see that it was easily twice as large as the one she had inside her (which she'd nearly forgotten about in all the excitement).

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Push it back in," said Boden. Ivona grabbed the base of the plug and began to force it slowly back up Tigranne's asshole. It slid in easily enough, though when it finally slipped past its widest point, Tigranne gasped in relief. "Keep an eye on it," Boden suggested. "Now she's really worked up, it'll probably keep popping out. Soon you'll practically be fucking her with it." The thought clearly pleased him, and he moved to get a better view. Ivona once more bent her head to Tigranne's clit, while continuing to finger her sopping pussy. Each time the plug felt like it might slip out, she quickly pushed it back in.

After a few minutes, Tigranne lifted her head slightly. Rayce was still suckling at her breast, but he soon stopped to see what was happening. "I want you inside me," she told Ivona. "Your whole hand."

"Won't it be too much?" Ivona asked uncertainly.

Tigranne shook her head. "I know I can take it," she said with a smile. "Your hands are so small, it should feel amazing." Reclining once more, she stretched her arms above her head. "Boden's hands are just too big, and I miss being fisted." With a wicked glint in her eye, she continued, "Your husband used to do an amazing job of it, though. He can probably give you some pointers."

Rayce shrugged, smiling, and moved down to join Ivona at the foot of the bed. "You're doing wonderfully so far," he said softly to her, and kissed her on the cheek. "See, you've already got three fingers inside her, no problem. Just slip your little finger in with the other three, and turn your wrist this way," he said, showing her with his own hand. "Now, you're just one step away… the thumb is the trickiest part, but if you go slowly, and keep twisting your wrist like that, you can fit it in, tucked right into your palm."

"You've never done this to me," Ivona reproached him mildly as she worked her thumb inside Tigranne a fraction of an inch at a time.

"Just give the word and I'll try," he said, making as if to move behind her.

"Maybe later," she replied with a smile. "I'm busy right now." Tigranne's legs were spread as wide as they could go, and she was groaning with each tiny movement of Ivona's hand. Ivona managed to squeeze her thumb just a little closer to her palm, pull her knuckles a tiny bit closer, and suddenly she slid in up to her wrist.

Tigranne screamed in what could have been either pain or ecstasy, and brought a hand to her clit, flicking a finger rapidly over it. "I need to come," she moaned, gritting her teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Ivona found that even the slightest movement of her hand could send Tigranne into another fit of screaming pleasure. It was incredible to realize that she was the one doing that to her, her fingers lodged inside that aching cunt. It only took another moment before Tigranne was coming, shrieking and twisting against the bed, and Ivona's hand was being wrung so tightly she worried her fingers might break.

When things were quite once more, Rayce murmured in his wife's ear. "You need to take your hand out carefully, but quickly – she won't be able to bear it much longer now that she's spent." He showed her how to turn her hand once more to withdraw it, and soon it came free with a slither and a gush of liquid. Ivona stretched her fingers wide, rubbing them against the sheet to dry them as best as she could.

Boden had stretched out along the bed, and spoke quietly to his wife, giving her gentle kisses until she was calm again. During all of the excitement, her butt plug had once again slipped out, but she shook her head when he asked if she wanted it back in. "I think I need to take it easy for a few minutes," she said with a laugh. "Play with Ivona's instead. I'll watch."

Turning his attentions to their guest, Boden picked her up bodily to move her into a better position, lifting her as though she weighed nothing at all. He kissed her playfully as he laid her against the pillows. Ivona felt dwarfed by his sheer size, but she knew that he wouldn't be too rough with her - unless she asked. He opened her legs and, after a brief detour to run his finger along her moist cleft, reached for the toy that was currently filling her asshole. "Is it comfortable?" he asked her, smiling.

"It's not too bad," she replied. "At first I kept thinking about it all the time, but after a while I could almost forget about it."

"Well, it's pretty small," said Boden. He slowly began working the plug out of her rear, twisting it slightly to make her gasp as he did so. "If you try a bigger one next time, it won't be so easy to ignore." Pulling the plug all the way out, he ran the tip of his finger around her tender ring before turning to the dresser at the bedside and retrieving a small cut-glass bottle. "I'm going to open you up further now, Ivona," he told her. "But if you want me to stop at any point, just say so." Slicking his thick fingers with the oily fluid from the bottle, he began to push one into her, followed shortly by a second.

"Oh, they're so big," she cried, squirming as his fingers slid in and out of her aching asshole.

Tigranne held her hand. "Relax," she murmured, "you can take it." Ivona forced herself to relax every muscle in her body, and found that it felt better. She still ached a little, but it was mixed with an intense excitement and pleasure. Lips nuzzling against her ear, Tigranne whispered, "You're learning to be such a good little slut."

On her other side, Rayce reached down to stroke her clit gently. The jutting shaft of his erection told her everything she needed to know about his thoughts on the matter. "I think…" she said shyly, "I think I could take another finger now. Please."

Grinning, Boden eased a third finger into her. The slippery oil helped matters considerably, though she still cried out at the intensity of the unfamiliar sensations she was experiencing. The bumps of his knuckles were the hardest parts to accept, and it slowly dawned on her that a penis, though equally thick, would at least be smooth.

Boden had evidently had the same idea. Withdrawing his fingers, leaving her gaping and empty, he smeared some of the slick juice onto his eager cock. Lifting her legs so that her feet rested against his shoulders and positioning his head at her opening, he hesitated momentarily. "Let me know if it's too much," he reassured her again. She nodded, biting her lower lip.

Slowly, he began pushing the blunt head of his cock into her ass. It wasn't tapered and forgiving like the plug had been - it was at its very thickest point almost immediately. Ivona couldn't help screaming as she was half-impaled on Boden's shaft. He stopped moving, eyeing her to see if she was all right. She reached down, fumbling at her clit, with tears leaking out from tight-squeezed eyelids. After a moment, she found that the pain lessened, so she nodded for him to go on. It felt like an eternity before he was buried entirely inside her. The first burning stroke of withdrawal seemed to take nearly as long. She briefly considered asking him to stop, but now that she'd come this far, she wanted to see how it ended. "Keep going," she gasped. The second entry was far easier than the first, still slow but much less painful.

Tigranne had, she noticed through slightly blurred vision, crawled over to join Rayce on the other side of the bed. "Come on," Ivona heard her say, "don't just sit there and jerk off. Fuck me while you're watching them." Needing little encouragement, Rayce mounted his former lover, sliding in easily between her legs. Tigranne's milk-filled breasts jiggled and bounced as he pounded her cunt. He gave one a firm squeeze and they both laughed as the drops sprayed wildly, falling on his chest and her stomach.

Ivona watched them as best as she could, enjoying the sight, but Boden's insistent strokes in and out of her asshole demanded most of her attention. His face was flushed and he seemed to be working hard to restrain himself. "Are you close?" she asked, breathless herself. Her fingers were still working lightly against her clit, and she wasn't sure she would be able to wait much longer. He nodded, unable to even attempt coherent speech. "Me too," Ivona whispered. "I want you to come in my shithole, please, Boden."

The sweetly-spoken, filthy words were enough to tip the balance. Unable to hold back any longer, Boden came, burying his entire length inside her ass with one last rough thrust. Ivona held on slightly longer, and it was only when he began easing his way out of her that she came, all of the pent-up tension that had been building up over the course of the long evening released in one great burst. When the spasms had passed and Boden lay panting beside her, she felt drained and empty, but enormously satisfied. For a few moments, there was nothing in her world but bliss.

She returned from her semi-conscious state when she heard Tigranne gasping "Pull out, Rayce, come on my tits!"

"Yes!" Ivona chimed in, "I want to see you come, darling." Bowing to their wishes, Rayce drew back, kneeling between Tigranne's sopping thighs, and took himself in hand. It took but a moment's work before he was spurting onto her, seed and milk mingling on her soft brown flesh. He fell to lie beside her, and Ivona curled comfortably into the curve of his arm.

"So," she asked a few minutes later, when they were all beginning to recover, "do I pass the test on this lesson?" Laughing, her teachers agreed that she had done very well, but that of course she should keep practicing at home.


End file.
